freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Conversa no quadro:Perguntas e Respostas/@comment-26298837-20150412191133/@comment-29778241-20161202184435
ApenasUmaFã123 escreveu: Arthur443 escreveu: ApenasUmaFã123 escreveu: Arthur443 escreveu: Carol the Cat escreveu: ApenasUmaFã123 escreveu: MikaedosGames escreveu: Carol the Cat escreveu: Arthur443 escreveu: Carol the Cat escreveu: Arthur443 escreveu: Carol the Cat escreveu: Arthur443 escreveu: MikaedosGames escreveu: Arthur443 escreveu: Carol the Cat escreveu: Arthur443 escreveu: Fooutrenoss escreveu: It'sFoxy2.0 escreveu: Carol the Cat escreveu: Arthur443 escreveu: It'sFoxy2.0 escreveu: Pq os assassinos matam pessoas? Pq eles gostam, ou tem depressão, etc. O mesmo deve acontecer com o Purple Guy/William Afton. se esstudarmos bem descobrimos que os psicopatas e sociopatas matam por puro prazer.porem o purple man tem uma filha e aparentemente a ama,ou seja,ele é sociopata pois psicopatas tem um cerebro diferente que o impede de amar e sentir medo (fora n ter empatia) ja o purple man tem medo dos animatronics como podemos ver na noite 5 de fnaf3. q?? filha? purple man?? Quem disse isso?? Scott confirmou?? Kraio, pensei a mesma coisa. E Arthur, n precisa explicar nada, agente sabe, e, ele mata pq ele quer, ou pq ele gosta, slá. O Purple Guy tinha dois filhos,a filha do Purple Guy morre por causa da garra da Baby,o filho do Purple Guy morre por causa da mordida do Fredbear,ele queria vingança então sua primeira vitima foi a crianca chorando do take cake to child,a crianca morreu virou uma alma e entrou dentro do puppet,depois ele se fantasiou de springbonnie para fazer as criancas(freddy,bonnie,chica,foxy) entrarem dentro de uma sala restrita e o purple guy tirar a mascara para matar eles e botar eles dentro de animatronicos, no FNAF1, os animatronicos sao destruidos pelo purple guy,as criancas deles perseguem o purple guy e fazem ele entrar no trage de springbonie, depois o trage falha, o purple guy morre, noite 6(nightmare) do fnaf3, springtrap quer ser libertado da tortura,entao ele queima a pizzaria e a alma de todos sao libertados. FIM pronto ele explicou tudo "disser que essa menina não é filha do pg é que nem dizer que foxy é um cachorro e que puppet é mulher"Bem,foxy é da familia canina,ou seja se chamar ele de cachorro da quase certo .derp segundo ALGUM PRECONCEITO SE EU ACHAR Q PAPATE E MUIE? falar que puppet é mulher é que nem falar toy bonnie é mulher sendo que o proprio scott disse o contrario. O pior é que isso é verdade já que ele é o sammy ATÉ QUE ENFIM ALGUEM Q RACIOCINA. que saco ein,toy bonnie e homem e papete foi confirmado que e um homem? Se nao pararem com esse negocio de "se achar que tal cara e isso e como se fosse esse cara isso" vai ser um kid q dá pra todos e dai q eu acho q puppet e mulher? o bixo usa batom e parece uma mulher para mim respeita a minha opinião e fica na suas k7 sim ele foi confirmado homem,alguem aqui não leu the silver eyes. me passe algum link falando que o LIVRO faz parte da história -_- alguem não jogou sister location (Carol da cati esteve aqui) discukpa kirido mas eu so pobre e meu pc e xp e ta cheio de virus e o pior faz esse emoti,seu riquinho dapoha o briga idiota das fitas k7 Verdade. Aqui é um debate para responde os motivos de Purple Man matar crianças, não é uma briga pra ver quem é rico, que é pobre, que não tem a maldição do livro, etc. Ah, e o debate que a gente ta fazendo é (ou tava, sempre tem pessoas que começam brigar em vez de responder o tópico ou interpreta-lo) é apenas teorias, pra não rola confusão de novo " Ah! Scott não afirmou isso!", ok? entao fala pra esse muleke para de fala que papete e homem,ele nao e um nem outro,eu tenho a poah da minha opinião (ainda Parple gay matou as criancas pq quis) fique com sua opnião,o que ela vale diante de um fato? nessa propria wiki diz que puppet é homem (va em curiosidade na pagina do puppet) eu li o livro inteiro e ja foi revelado que a alma do puppet é de um moleke.(repare tambem que até agora não te xinguei,ja vc.) Antes de começar nessa briga DE NOVO, alguém deve mudar o título do tópico. 1-The Silver Eyes (como um disse) não faz parte da história. Tá na categoria de Spin-Off 2-Não diz na Wikia aqui que Puppet é homem, eles consideram o PUPPET homem até que Scott revele o gênero do bicho. Parece 1-va na pagina do puppet,eu sei que vc n é cego 2-pra quem leu tudo e disse "n ou em nenhum momento quepuppet é homem" vai ler dnv,puppet é oirmão gêmeo de charlie como é revelado no final,se vc n sabe de algo tão importante assim ja vi que n esta no meu nivel. 3-the silver eyes esta conectado com sister location,sister location esta conectado com a historia original Já fui na página do Puppet (não sei tirar print) e tá lá escrito, não fique se achando superior por causa do livro (mals se entendi mal) e O Scott não confirmou, a apenas teorias que The Silver Eyes está conectado com os demais jogos da franquia, TEORIAS. Teorias é muito diferente do contexto que você está usando pra conectado. vai ler o livro é literalmente revelado que a alma do puppet é de um lek! vai na pagina do the puppet. la no final tem "gênero" e vai tar falando isso. se n acretida em mim,acretide na wiki.